Forum:The Great Mod Debate
havnt seen a forum post like this so far exept one,felll freee to post you opinions and if youre new who cares? get invilved i wanna know all your opinions. so let me be the first to post mine on THE GREAT Fing MOD DEBATE (warning: might use inappropriate language): first off I like mods, but only half time, if you use mods online like a turd, you are a fat guy on his couch with nothing better to do than shof off how much better you are then other people on xbox live, wow im so impressed. But there are some curcumstances where modded guns are acceptible ex: you're in the underdome, its the badass wave and you're on round 20 (actual round look it up) you and your friend are down, he is in the penalty box and cant get a kill, so you pull out a modded gun to escape another 10 minutes of torment in the form of a repeating round. scince i finished the 20 round arenas (yes all of them, it took 3 weeks, and yes i have no life i dont care, PS: funy story i got a 3 hour long lecture from my f*ing girlfriend that play the "stupid" game isn't alone time, and i reply BLASPHEMY!) But "showing off" isnt cool. but on single player its all right, cause you're only pissing yourself off, farming the eridian promontory for weapon proficency is allrgiht in my opinion, and using it to farm crystals and weapons from enemies are fine, ONLY IN SINGLE PLAYER YOU F*CKING JAGWIPE, so single player, OK, xbl,interwebs,PSN? F* NO I WILL PERSONALLY HAVE UNICORNS KILL YOUR CHARACTER AND I DONT CARE IF YOU HAVE A MODDED SHEILD! fell free to provide comic releif (with some restraint) and your HONEST opinion, please dont surcumb to peer pressure, if you LOVE modded guns, say it, ill will edit out all you hate fumers out there who try to single out a guy cause he like mods, k? toodles! chk on this soon Adyz04r 23:37, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I myself am not opposed to the idea of modding weapons and such, as long as it's done in good taste. Though I don't do it myself, if the opportunity arose that I could get a resonably modded weapon I would most likely take it. Adding a scope or a little extra damage or element is no big deal. When people make guns that shoot like 50 round bursts and regenerate ammo at like 25, that's when it's ridiculous. I don't even see the fun in that. What Borderlands should do is add a crafting station that you can take parts from one gun and add it on to a similar gun, destroying it in the process (Like adding a recoil reduction attachment on a gun with crazy kick). This would provide some custimazation for the people that want it but don't want to be part of the whole modding thing because people assume that they are like the people who make their guns over the top and unfair. And you know what assuming does. It makes an "ass" out of "u" and "me."A Fistful of Lightning 00:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Fistul of Lightning - If I had to pay 1,600 MSP for that addition, I would pay 4,000. Seriously. You've actually managed to make me mad, by putting this idea in my head and then not actually be able to use it. Of course, there would be restrictions - for example, you can't have 2 red text parts on one weapon, no cross-weapontype parts together, etc., but still, that would be hella cool. :In case you haven't figured it out yet, I agree with every point that Fistful of Lightning made in his edit. Beetle179 02:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Made a post with this exact title on the my internal blog a week ago. 02:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Lol. But speaking of customization, does anyone have like, a catalog of part names and stuff? I'm asking because my bro sometimes adds little mods to his stuff and I wanted to do it, but the problem is, I don't think WillowTree has all of the parts. On the topic of the page, I mean, I don't mind modding as long as it doesn't get ridiculous and to the point where the game plays itself or if you act like a douche online. Lol, but it was pretty funny when my little bro decided to make an overpowered chimera machine gun sniper thing...that shot no bullets. So he dropped it and this guy tried using it but was freaking out because the mob wouldn't die. Srry if that's a little mean, but I think it's hilarious. Sweepynoog 03:16, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I try to stay away from mods, I get Godmode Syndrome too easily, though I can see where they would be fun for people who don't. I get it enough as it is with my hellfire. I see it like this: If a company is willing to market a game on a read-only media (disc), then what harm is there in letting people tinker with the game as they see fit? Find a way to track a weapon's history, then moderate the online portion, unlocking the use of those weapons any time a lobby specifically has the option "modded weapons" enabled. AFoL, you have a very interesting idea, and to be honest, that's what I thought the game's weapon system consisted of, when I had first heard about it, then heard "randomization" and was a little let down, but not enough to not get the game. 04:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Personally I understand how modded weapons would ruin the experience for some, but for others it makes it more fun. If you disagree with me I understand your point and I'm not gonna call any one who disgrees with me noobs who can't navigate his way through the modding programs (I can't personally) but if you're playing with modded weapons, PLEASE at least keep at a minimum of 4 guns with you with arn't modded they can be Eridians or Dark Oranges but keep these with you so when some one asks you to not use a modded gun you can swap out with legit guns. in each of my characters I only have 3 modded guns per chracter, for example on my Soldier I have a fast firing crux, a fast reload combat rifle and a gun I call "The Sweeper". The other weapons I have on this guy is all orange and legit. Personally I think this is just common courtesy and respecting sentiments on a sensitive subject. WhiteOnmyoji 05:16, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Here are some articels where you could have just added your opinion instead of creating a new one. --DingoEgret 11:37, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hack weapons completely have ruined the online gameplay Modders? Really? Are you crying about that? What's up with modded weapons? My view on the subject Modded guns Is this cheating? Forum:Weapon modding just for fun... I really don't like tools who brag about how they "picked up" godly weapons when really they are just hacked I agree Whiteonmyoji about the minimum of 4 modded guns, I personally don't mind modded guns so long as the modder dosen't go wack making the stats of his gun 99999...etc, homing,massive splash effect (massive as in a whole town massive) or goes through walls and cover, I dont mind duelling someone with a modded gun because usually with every gun at lvl 48 or 49 it only takes one or two bullets to kill the person. You can go wack modding every single item you have offline (though it will ruin your fun) but online you'll get an instant kick as soon as you pull out some modded piece of S*** that sometimes doesn't even look like a gun --User:720M37H3U5 @Doctorgray: lol seriously? well it was the first name that popped up, hope u dont sew @everyone: yesterday i saw a guy on XBL (still don't have my xbox, amazon is sick) at a friends house and his name was (not joking) BorderModd3r or something like that i barely remeber names, he was making EVERYONE lag like a gorilla and nobody cares? what?Adyz04r 01:29, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Well on a somewhat similar subject how do you feel about duping?WhiteOnmyoji 00:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) honestly i dont care much for that. i can tolerate it if you find a super reare wepon and your friend wants it. BUT if you dupe, and dupe, and dupe, and sell to get money, now im pissed, and on the modded guns section of this post, duping myeah odded guns makes them spread like wildfire and now 95% of poeple who play on xbl have a modded gunAdyz04r 01:29, January 28, 2010 (UTC) @Adyz04r yeah i hate when people dupe, my friend does that he says he wants an copy of my atlas and then dupes it like mad. Also im proud i have no modded guns yet, although i wouldn't mind to see a Sledge's shotgun with 100 clip or ammo regen sniper. Personally i don't really mind if you have mods so long as there resonable and not overpowered. eg. jackobs skullmasher with: 500+ x6 damage with onimi vindit amour / i have you in my eye sir / careful youll have some one's eye out. It's quite easy to avoid modes, don't go public online. the FIRST public game i went on i got the viral shield i nearly had to delete my lv 44 soildger I PuLsE v2 xX 22:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Overall i think mods really do significantly ruin the game, altering weapons to make em more powerful or more accurate or more bullets etc overall means nailing everything faster and whats the joy in that??? playing with default weapons means if your nailing everything its more you doing it than the weapon. Online speaks for itself, public is apparently full of modders (tits) simply joining a game and glitch your character, tell me that doesnt ruin the game??? j-nox